Chanbaek Special Valentine
by siciut
Summary: [UPDATE!] Chanyeol Baekhyun Nama itu terdengar cocok jika disandingkan. Tapi mungkin hanya nama mereka. Nyatanya mereka tak cocok satu sama lain. 'Baekhyun. Itu akan menjadi cocok jika marga di belakangnya adalah Park. Mau jadi istriku tidak' Chanyeol x Baekhyun Boys Love
1. Chapter 1

This Present By shclyod_

Valentine Baekkie

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol X Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

Oneshot

T

 _Italic – Flashback_

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol Baekhyun_

Nama itu terdengar cocok jika disandingkan. Tapi mungkin hanya nama mereka. Nyatanya mereka tak cocok satu sama lain. Baekhyun yang cinta akan kebersihan dan Chanyeol yang pemalas. Tapi mungkin itu adalah salah satu penguat diantara mereka. Dan jangan lupakan _sepasang kaki kecil_ mereka.

.

.

Langkah-langkah kaki kecil mulai terdengar menyusuri lorong dan benar saja. Setelahnya gadis kecil berambut sebahu itu tiba-tiba sudah bergelayut manja di kaki lelaki manis yang sedang sibuk membuat _pancake_ untuk sarapan mereka.

"Appa!" Gadis itu memanggil lelaki dewasa itu manja, mencoba mencari perhatian _Appa_ -nya yang sibuk memasak.

Lelaki dewasa itu hanya berdehem sebagai respon untuk putri kecilnya.

"Appa, kapan _Daddy_ akan pulang? Mercy rindu."

Baekhyun-lelaki dewasa itu-berjongkok dihadapan putrinya dan mengelus rambut panjang itu sayang. Menatap gadis kecil itu sendu. Ia masih kecil dan tak mengerti apapun. Dan Baekhyun tak bisa menjelaskan pada gadis kecilnya. _Mercyana Park_.

"Mercy harus jadi anak baik. _Daddy_ pasti akan pulang dengan cepat." Baekhyun memberi senyuman lembut pada gadisnya. Dan gadis berumur empat itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Mercy akan jadi anak baik untuk _Daddy._ Appa juga." Mercy mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan berjalan ke arah meja makan, dan Ia sudah siap dengan piringnya menanti _pancake_ hangat buatan Baekhyun. _Appa_ -nya.

.

.

"Mercy menanyakan itu lagi. Terakhir kali Ia menanyakannya, Ia bahkan sampai jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Tak bisakah kau datang? Sebentar saja dan ajak Ia keluar berjalan-jalan."

Baekhyun mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya sambil menggigit kuku jari dengan khawatir. Mencoba bernegosiasi dengan lelaki tinggi ditelepon itu. Untuk anaknya, putrinya yang berharga.

"Aku akan datang ditanggal 14. Sekarang aku berada dilondon. Jadi tunggu aku oke? Aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untuk Mercy dan membawanya jalan-jalan."

Baekhyun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya itu bisa melepaskan rindu, walau hanya sedikit.

.

.

"Tiga hari lagi hari kasih sayang, Appa. Appa ingin hadiah apa dari Mercy?"

Baekhyun dan anaknya sedang mengobrol dikamar gadis kecil itu. Baekhyun sudah menceritakan tiga dongeng, tapi Mercy bahkan tak ingin menutup matanya untuk tidur.

"Semua hari adalah hari kasih sayang, Mey. Jadi Appa tak butuh hari dan hadiah apapun. Karena hadiah terindah Appa ada disamping Appa setiap hari."

"em em" Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri tanda tak setuju dengan ucapan Appa-nya.

"Mercy harus memberi sesuatu untuk Appa karena merawat Mercy dengan baik." Baekhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Mercy anak Appa. Bagaimana mungkin Appa tidak merawat Mercy dengan baik? Cha, sekarang mari tidur. Ini sudah sangat larut." Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mungil anaknya dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Ah, Mercy lupa. Mercy juga harus memberi hadiah valentine untuk _Daddy_. Jadi Mercy akan menyiapkan dua hadiah. Untuk _Daddy_ dan Appa." Gadis itu tersenyum dan menutup mata untuk masuk kealam mimpinya.

Baekhyun menutup pintu perlahan dan pergi kekamarnya untuk beristirahat. Menjadi orang tua tunggal terasa berat bagi Baekhyun. Dan Ia tak terbiasa dengan itu. Biasanya ada Chanyeol, lelaki itu bisa meringankan beban Baekhyun walau hanya sedikit. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi. Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya menatap nanar sisi sebelahnya yang kosong. Ia menangis. Air mata itu turun dengan sendirinya. Ia menyesal. Kenapa Ia harus berpisah dengan lelaki tinggi itu disaat Ia masih bergantung padanya.

"Chanyeol. Tidak bisakah aku memutar waktu? Aku membutuhkanmu. Mercy pun juga. Aku ingin kita kembali utuh, Yeol." Baekhyun terisak, Ia tak bisa memendam ini sendiri. Ia menangis, meremas sprei disampingnya. Mencoba mengingat rasa disaat Chanyeol masih tidur bersamanya, dengan lengan kekar pria itu membungkus tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun jatuh tertidur sambil menangis memimpikan suaminya dan kebersamaan mereka yang indah.

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Baekhyun. Itu akan menjadi cocok jika marga di belakangnya adalah Park._

 _Mau jadi istriku tidak?'_

 _Baekhyun menutup lokernya kasar. Siapa orang gila yang selalu mengirimkan kata-kata penghilang nafsu makan ini ke lokernya setiap hari. Baekhyun tak habis pikir, 'istri'?. Heol! Yang benar saja. Dia laki-laki. Tak perlu diragukan. Ia sudah mengecek itu setiap hari. Dan gendernya tak pernah berubah._

 _Brukk!_

 _Baekhyun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Dia memandang sinis lelaki tinggi yang baru saja menabraknya, terdiam kaku bak patung liberty. Lelaki itu terkesiap dan menundukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat._

" _Maafkan aku Park Baekhyun. Aku tidak sengaja." Lelaki itu terkesiap dengan omongannya sendiri, langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan._

" _Park apa?" Dan lelaki itu melewati Baekhyun begitu saja. Lari tunggang-langgang seperti habis melihat hantu._

" _Yak! IDIOT! Siapa yang kau sebut Park, eoh?" Baekhyun berdiri dari jatuhnya dan berteriak memanggil lelaki tinggi berkacamata itu, walaupun sudah terlambat karena lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat keberadaannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Surat itu datang lagi. Masih dengan amplop baby blue dan kertas berwarna hijau muda. Tulisan rapi itu menghiasi setiap badan kertas dengan kata-kata penyejuk hati._

' _Musim dingin sudah terlewati. Musim semi mulai datang mengganti. Bunga-bunga indah siap untuk bermekaran lagi. Dan Baekhyun masih sama seperti ini. Baekhyun ibarat bunga di musim semi. Seperti sebuah keajaiban yang datang setelah badai menghampiri. Aku mengatakannya karena perasaan ini bukan ilusi. Selalu bertambah seiring berlalunya hari. Jadi tolong jangan menolak lagi. Berhenti mengabaikan perasaanku ini. Aku tahu kau juga menikmati. Karena kau sekarang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi untuk terakhir kali. Aku akan katakan ini. Perasaan ironi yang mengiris hati. Baekhyun , maukah kau menjadi kekasih hati?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun membaca kembali semua surat Chanyeol. Yang lelaki tinggi itu kirimkan ke lokernya setiap hari. _Dulu_. Kata-kata puitis lelaki itu menggelitik perut Baekhyun hingga Ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan momen konyol itu. Baekhyun mengetahui Chanyeol-lah pengirim rahasia itu saat dihari valentine, ditanggal empat belas di bulan februari. Ada sebatang cokelat tertempel dilokernya tanpa nama dan catatan apapun. Saat Baekhyun membuka bungkusnya, betapa terkejutnya Ia karena didalamnya bukan cokelat seperti perkiraan Baekhyun. Sebuah cincin terletak manis disana. Saat Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat-lihat kalau mungkin ada seseorang yang salah mengirim hadiah, matanya bersirobok dengan mata jernih Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkejut, Chanyeol menghampirinya dengan percaya diri dan memberikan kertas berwarna hijau muda. Saat Baekhyun membukanya Ia terkejut dengan tulisan tangan itu. Itu seperti tulisan orang yang selalu mengiriminya surat, Baekhyun melihat kata-kata itu lagi.

' _Park Baekhyun terimalah cintaku. Aku tak kuat menopang ini sendiri di hatiku. Rasa lelah dibahu serasa lebih ringan saat melihatmu. Jadi mau tak mau kau harus jadi milikku. Karena kau tahu, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.'_

 _._

 _._

Air mata meleleh dipipi Baekhyun. Rindu tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam dada. Baekhyun terisak pelan. Sekarang Ia tak bisa lagi bersama Chanyeolnya. Mereka sudah berpisah. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi. Baekhyun rindu. Sangat rindu. Tapi Ia tak bisa memperlihatkannya. Jadi hanya menangis yang dapat meringankannya.

.

.

"Appa!" Mercy berlari kearah Baekhyun dengan buku bergambar gadis itu. Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan putri semata wayangnya yang menyerahkan buku bergambarnya kearah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mercy tidak bisa memberi apapun di hari istimewa ini. Tapi itu tulus dari hati Mercy, Appa."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membalik sampul buku bergambar itu dan terkesiap. Disana tergambar bentuk hati yang besar hampir memenuhi halaman buku, didalamnya terdapat tiga buah kepala, dua kepala laki-laki dengan ukuran berbeda, dengan jidat dan wajah lebar bertuliskan _Daddy_ , ukuran yang lebih mungil bertuliskan Appa dan ditengah dengan wajah kecil seperti bayi, Mercy. Baekhyun menitikan air mata dan memeluk putri mungilnya.

"Terima kasih sayang. Appa menyukainya. _Daddy_ juga. _Pasti."_ Mercymelepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu dan bertanya

"Kapan _Daddy_ akan kembali?"

Disaat bersamaan, bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Mercy yang kelewat bersemangat menarik cepat tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke arah pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, senyum Mercy yang terkembang perlahan sirna.

"Hai putri kecil. Ini hadiah untukmu. Hadiah cantik untuk putri kecil yang tak kalah cantik." Mercy mengulurkan tangan mengambil hadiahnya. Lelaki tinggi dihadapannya merentangkan kedua tangan, berharap Mercy mau masuk kedalamnya.

"Mey." Baekhyun menegur anaknya, mengisyaratkan untuk memeluk pria tinggi itu. Jadi mau tak mau Mercy datang kepadanya. Lelaki itu tersenyum senang.

" Happy valentine, Mercy-ku. Hari ini ayo ke taman hiburan."

.

.

Dan benar saja, disinilah mereka. Lotte World. Baekhyun memandang sedih ke arah Mercy dan lelaki tinggi itu. Ia tahu anaknya kecewa, namun apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Ia tak bisa jujur pada anaknya tentang ini. Bagaimana jika anaknya nanti terguncang.

Lelaki tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Gadis kecil itu sama sepertimu. Terlalu pandai menyembunyikan kesedihan dan kekecewaan tapi tidak handal. Kapan kau mau memberitahukannya?"

Baekhyun kalut. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menyampaikannya. Mercy belum mengerti urusan orang dewasa.

"Aku tidak tahu cara menyampaikannya."

"Kau harus Baek. Aku tak bisa terus begini kalau dia menanyakan itu. Belum lagi tatapan matanya saat memandangku. Aku sedih Baek."

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Aku juga sedih. Tak bisakah kau mengerti. Aku juga harus menjaga perasaan Mercy. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengar bahwa _Daddy_ -nya sudah tiada, YiFan." Baekhyun menangis. Ia tak bisa mengungkit itu tanpa air mata yang terjatuh. Walau sudah setahun berlalu, Baekhyun masih tak bisa melupakannya. Dan YiFan Park, kakak mendiang suaminya memperkeruh suasana hatinya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik dan katakan secepatnya. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan menganggap _Daddy_ -nya masih ada." YiFan berlalu pergi, kembali menghampiri Mercy. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan perasaan kalut.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari Lotte World, Baekhyun meminta YiFan memberhentikannya di suatu tempat. Mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus Ia sampaikan pada Mercy.

" _Karena ini hari kasih sayang, kita harus berbagi dengan seseorang. Appa ingin memberi sesuatu untuk Mercy."_

Dan disini mereka, ayah dan anak itu berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kaca. Didalamnya terdapat guci kecil serta foto-foto lelaki tampan bermata jernih dengan telinga peri yang khas. Di guci itu terukir indah sebuah nama yang keduanya hapal dan ingat dengan baik.

 _Park Chanyeol_

Mercy menganga tak percaya. Ia terpaku memandang guci itu. Ia membuka menutup mulutnya tak mengerti harus berkomentar apa.

"Appa. Apa maksudnya ini? Mercy tak mengerti. Kenapa foto _Daddy_ ada disana?" Mercy menitikan air mata. Mercy masih sulit percaya. Appa-nya bilang _Daddy_ pergi ke Milan untuk perjalanan bisnis. Tapi Mercy tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi. Jadi _Daddy_ -nya sudah meninggal?

Baekhyun berjongkok menghadap putrinya yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"Maaf karena baru mengatakannya sekarang. _Daddy_ meninggal satu tahun lalu saat Mercy ada dirumah nenek. Appa takut Mercy akan terguncang jadi Appa merahasiakannya. Maaf"

Mercy menangis lebih keras, gadis kecil itu meraung memanggil _Daddy_ -nya. Tak ada yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan selain memeluk putri kecilnya sambil terus menitikan air mata.

.

.

.

 _Februari 2017_

 _._

 _._

" _Ini hari kasih sayang Yeol. Kita harus menjemput Mercy dirumah ibu dan merayakannya bersama."_

 _Hari ini Chanyeol aneh. Lelaki itu terus gelisah dan tak bisa tenang. Ia melarang Baekhyun untuk naik bus untuk pergi kerumah ibunya._

" _Kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Urus saja pekerjaan laknat mu itu." Baekhyun marah. Ia buru-buru pergi untuk kerumah ibunya, mendatangi putri kecilnya yang tiga hari lalu merengek ingin tidur bersama neneknya._

" _Tidak. Tidak. Jangan melangkah keluar. Aku yang akan membawanya kemari. Tunggu aku."_

 _Chanyeol terburu untuk pergi tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki tinggi itu melupakan jaketnya. Baekhyun terkesiap saat menemukan kertas hijau muda di saku jaket itu dan membacanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi bingung. Apa maksudnya ini?_

' _14 Februari 2017 01.00PM_

 _Bus menuju busan kehilangan kendali dan terjungkir ke jurang. Ada Baekhyun didalamnya. Itu tak boleh terjadi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Baekhyun terduduk lesu. Di siaran televisi itu menampilkan kecelakaan tiga jam yang lalu disebuah jalan tol. Bus yang mengangkut 58 penumpang jatuh terjerembab melewati pembatas jalan, jatuh ke jurang dibawahnya. Beberapa dari korban sudah teridentifikasi dan beberapanya lagi masih belum bisa diamankan karena keadaan bus yang tak berbentuk._

 _Baekhyun bangkit berdiri mengambil ponsel yang berdering di atas meja dapur._

" _Halo Baek." Itu suara Yifan._

" _Ya, ada apa?"_

" _Apa kau sudah lihat berita?"_

 _Baekhyun berbalik menatap layar televisi yang masih menampilkan berita bus itu. Sebelum suara Yifan kembali menginterupsi._

" _Chanyeol adalah salah satu korban Baek. Ia ada didalam bus itu. Polisi baru saja menelponku-"_

" _Ia baik-baik saja kan? Katakan kalau Ia baik-baik saja. Ia masih hidupkan?" Baekhyun memotong cepat ucapan Yifan entah kenapa hatinya risau, kekhawatiran muncul kepermukaan begitu saja._

" _Ia tak bernyawa Baek."_

 _Baekhyun jatuh terduduk. Meraung seperti orang kesetanan memanggil nama Chanyeol. Ia buka lagi surat itu. Surat terakhir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu benar, kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat pukul satu siang. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun yang mengalaminya, bukan Chanyeol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari kasih sayang pertama kau memberiku surat cinta

Hari kasih sayang kedua kau menyatakan cinta

Hari kasih sayang selanjutnya kau pergi meninggalkan cinta

Selama-lamanya

 **oOo**

oh my god demi apa ini cheesy sekali.

Maafkan kata kata alay yang ada di remahan biskuit ini.

Mari menghujat ramai-ramai di kotak review.


	2. Chapter 2

This Present By shclyod_

Valentine Yeolli

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Shounen-Ai

Oneshot

T

.

.

 _Italic-Flashback_

.

.

.

' _Aku bahagia. Walau kami bertolak belakang. Aku senang. Akhirnya kita menyatu dalam ikatan suci. Pernikahan.'_

 _._

 _._

This Side Story From Valentine Baekkie

.

.

 **Note** : yang kemaren sedih sedih, ini saya kasih kebahagiaannya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun. Itu aku. Aku orangnya. Yang selalu mengirimimu kata-kata _cheesy_ itu."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dari surat yang Ia baca dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mau tak mau harus jujur padanya. Saat Ia sudah menempelkan coklat itu ke loker Baekhyun, suratnya tertinggal. Jadi Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil surat itu. Namun betapa terkejutnya Ia, lelaki mungil itu sudah lebih dulu membuka isinya. Dan parahnya menoleh kearahnya. Chanyeol akhirnya memberi Baekhyun surat yang tadi Ia ambil agar Baekhyun bisa membacanya sendiri. Sudah tertangkap basah, apa yang menjadi pilihan terakhir selain jujur?

Baekhyun melongo tak percaya. Jadi si patung liberty yang selama ini jadi penggemar rahasianya? Heol! Baekhyun serasa ingin menggaruk tanah sekarang juga.

"K-kau?" Baekhyun memandang aneh Chanyeol. Melirik dari atas kebawah lelaki kuno itu.

' _Apa-apaan ini? Apa ini sesuatu seperti penghinaan? Jadi dia? Lelaki nerdy yang ingin aku menjadi istrinya? Oh Tuhan!'_

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Apa ada yang aneh?"

' _Semua yang ada padamu aneh. Otak, wajah, pakaian, semua aneh. Belum lagi telinga itu. Ah, aneh semua aneh'_ Baekhyun melamun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol yang melihat itu tersenyum gembira. _Mungkinkah itu respon positif?_

"Jadi mau jadi kekasihku?"

"A-apa?" Baekhyun kesusahan dalam kata. _'Ya ampun. Lelaki nerdy ini.'_

"Aku janji akan menjagamu. Ayo jadi kekasihku. Ah tidak. Maukah kau jadi istriku Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun rasa dia harus menolak, tapi Ia merasa tak asing dengan lelaki ini. Apalagi usahanya yang selalu mengirim surat ke loker Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak sampai hati. Akhirnya Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi ubah penampilan udikmu ini."

"Iya, iya. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, Park Baekhyun."

"Yak! Jangan panggil aku begitu. Dasar cupu."

.

.

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri di kamarnya. Ia senang, hari valentine ini Ia mendapat kekasih. Ia akan kencan malam ini dengan Byun Baekhyun. Tak sia-sia usahanya satu tahun belakangan dengan mengirimi lelaki mungil itu surat cinta setiap hari.

.

.

Baekhyun memilah-milah baju mana yang kiranya cocok untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol. Semua pakaian berserakan dibawah kakinya.

"Heol! Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Sadar Byun. Kau berkencan dengan Si _nerdy_ Chanyeol. Untuk apa berusaha sekeras ini." Baekhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri yang terpantul pada cermin. Akhirnya Ia memakai celana jeans dengan warna yang lusuh dan sweater cokelat yang menutupi kemeja putihnya.

.

.

Baekhyun menyesal. Mereka janji temu di namsan tower malam ini. Tapi lihat sekarang! malah lelaki mungil itu yang menjadi orang kuno. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok tinggi dengan model rambut _HairUp,_ menampilkan jidat seksinya, kemeja biru _navy_ dengan jas semi formal yang menutupinya dan sepatu _sneakers_ yang keren. Tanpa kacamata.

' _Heol! Apa ini lelaki nerdy yang tadi siang menembakku?'_

"Aku sudah tahu kau akan menggunakannya." Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya pada Baekhyun yang menatap bingung. "Cuaca dingin. Kenapa hanya pakai sweater? Ayo!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan dingin Baekhyun yang masih mematung, menariknya menuju cafè untuk makan malam.

"T-tapi ke-kenapa penampilanmu?" Baekhyun bingung dengan cara apa Ia mendiskripsikan penampilan Chanyeol malam ini.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk mengubah penampilan?"

' _Ah ya, aku lupa.'_ Dan Baekhyun mulai berpikir mungkin Chanyeol tak se- _nerd_ itu.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang mendengarkan musik dengan _earphone_ nya saat Chanyeol datang membawa bekal makan siang untuk mereka.

"Kenapa hanya satu sumpit?" Baekhyun yang sudah sangat lapar menyerngit bingung. Hanya satu sumpit yang dibawa lelaki tinggi itu. ' _Jadi aku makan dengan tangan?'_

"Kau hanya cukup membuka mulut lebar-lebar. Aku yang akan menyuapimu."

Baekhyun memerah, entah kenapa Ia jadi tersipu mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Persiapan pernikahannya sudah hampir selesai." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di gereja tempat berlangsungnya pernikahan mereka nanti.

Tak terasa hari seperti ini akan terjadi di kehidupan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tak menyangka setelah tiga tahun menjalin kasih dengan Park Chanyeol akhirnya lelaki tinggi itu menepati janjinya. Ia mengajak Baekhyun pergi kerumah orang tuanya dan datang ke Busan untuk meminta restu pada ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap dan tersenyum bahagia.

Setelah urusan mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun keluar dari gereja dengan payung yang berada ditangan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Aku pkir hari ini cuaca sedang cerah." Baekhyun menengok ke langit yang dihiasi warna _baby blue_ itu untuk memastikan.

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu untuk apa payung itu?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung tentang keberadaan payung di genggaman Chanyeol dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba petir datang mengagetkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun mendekat dan membuka payung itu. Dan hujan datang mengguyur bumi. Baekhyun memandang aneh Chanyeol dan bertanya penasaran

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Aku tak melakukan apapun. Hanya pernah melihat ini sebelumnya."

Dan jawaban lelaki itu lebih tak memuaskan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Jangan pingsan." Peringatan Baekbeom-kakak Baekhyun- membuat lelaki mungil itu tersenyum. Kakak Baekhyun menggenggam tangan adiknya menuju altar. Didepan sana sudah menunggu Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya. Setelah sampai didepan Chanyeol, Baekbeom membisikan sesuatu ke telinga pria tinggi itu dan mereka saling tersenyum penuh arti. Baekhyun yang melihatnya menyerngit bingung melihat senyum mesum keduanya.

"Cha tugasku sudah selesai sampai disini." Kata Baekbeom sambil menyerahkan tangan mungil adiknya kepada Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua berbalik menghadap pendeta untuk mengucap sumpah.

"Apakah kau Saudara Park Chanyeol bersedia menjaga Saudara Byun Baekhyun sebagai pasangan seumur hidupmu, dalam susah senang, sedih sakit, menjadi sandarannya dalam keadaan apapun dan bersumpah kepada Tuhan?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Apakah kau Saudara Byun Baekhyun bersedia menjaga Saudara Park Chanyeol sebagai pasangan seumur hidupmu, dalam susah senang, sedih sakit, menjadi sandarannya dalam keadaan apapun dan bersumpah kepada Tuhan?"

"Ya saya bersedia."

"Silakan bertukar cincin di hadapan Tuhan dan para tamu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling berhadapan. Memasangkan cincin ke jari masing-masing dan setelah selesai Chanyeol maju selangkah untuk mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Mereka sudah menjadi pasangan hidup sampai maut memisahkan.

.

.

Setelah acara selesai mereka langsung pergi ke apartemen baru. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama sama kelelahan. Tapi keduanya bahagia.

"Baek? Sudah tidur?" Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi melihat ' _istrinya_ ' terlentang di ranjang mereka dan menutup mata.

"Aku tidak tidur." Baekhyun bergumam dan berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol. Kemeja dan jasnya kusut karena Ia masih memakainya saat tidur.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Menuju koper untuk mengambil baju ganti. Setelah selesai, Ia berbaring disebelah Baekhyun. Memandang wajah polos yang lelap itu.

"Setidaknya kau harus melepas baju ini. Memakainya saat tidur akan terasa tak nyaman." Chanyeol berbicara dihadapan Baekhyun yang terlelap.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang membukakannya untukku." Baekhyun bergumam rendah menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah setengah tertidur, Ia terlalu lelah walau hanya untuk duduk. Tetapi Chanyeol sepertinya beranggapan lain. Jadi lelaki itu memanjangkan tangannya untuk melepas jas Baekhyun secara perlahan. Menarik Baekhyun agar sedikit menaikkan tubuhnya. Melempar jas itu sembarang arah dan beralih pada kemeja putih itu. Membukanya dan tanpa sadar menahan napas melihat kulit dada Baekhyun yang mulus, mengkilat karena keringat. Dan diperparah dengan geraman rendah Baekhyun yang mengeluhkan hawa panas di kamar mereka. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Bibirnya menuju ceruk leher Baekhyun dan menghisapnya, menjilatinya dengan nikmat. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengeluh kepanasan berubah mendesah dan membuat Chanyeol makin gencar melancarkan serangannya. Turun kebawah menjelajahi tubuh nikmat Baekhyun. Membuka celana kain itu secara perlahan dan menariknya turun. Menemukan cacing kecil yang perlahan mulai menegang disana.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan rahim pengganti?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk berkonsultasi tentang cara mendapatkan momongan. Chanyeol ingin secepatnya menjadi ayah dan akan diberi nama Mercy. Itu sudah menjadi impiannya. Chanyeol sudah tahu jenis kelaminnya, jangan tanya tahu darimana.

Setelah selesai dari berkonsultasi hujan lebat datang, Chanyeol mengatakan pada Baekhyun untuk diam ditempatnya dan Chanyeol akan mengambil mobil. Berlari-lari dibawah derasnya hujan.

.

.

Dan benar saja keesokkan harinya Chanyeol mendapatkan flu. Lelaki tinggi itu bahkan sampai tak bisa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi ketika kau dengan bodohnya berlari ditengah hujan hanya untuk mengambil mobil." Baekhyun mengomel sedari pagi, tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan suaminya.

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." Baekhyun menghela napas. Suaminya benar-benar.

"Oh iya Baek. Bisakah kau memberiku satu?" Baekhyun menatap bingung kearah suaminya.

"Satu? Apa?" Chanyeol memilin kedua jarinya dan ragu untuk mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Ronde?" Baekhyun yang mengerti lantas tersenyum manis dan beranjak berdiri.

"Oke tunggu sebentar. Aku akan pergi kedapur." Chanyeol bingung dan bertanya

"Untuk apa?"

"Mengambil pisau dan memotong penis laknatmu itu!"

' _Heol! Disaat sakitpun kelakuan gilanya tak berkurang'_

.

.

Setelah sembilan bulan lebih menunggu akhirnya mereka mendapatkannya. Rahim pengganti itu berhasil. Mereka mendapatkan putri kecil yang cantik. Itu seperti duplikasi Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nama." Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong bayi berusia dua hari itu menoleh kepada Chanyeol. Menatap lelaki itu takjub.

"Woah, serius. Secepat itu kah kau terpikirkan nama anak kita?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama menginginkan nama itu. Mercyana Park. Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku suka. Ayo beri nama itu untuk anak kita."

.

.

"Oh _come on_ , Chanyeol. Apa Mercy terlihat seperti bakteri dimatamu? Cepat gendong!"

Mercy menangis dan Baekhyun sedang memasak didapur. Chanyeol yang mendengar Mercy menangis keluar dari ruang kerjanya dan menghampiri Baekhyun. Menyuruhnya menggendong padahal lelaki mungil itu sedang sibuk. Baekhyun balik menyuruh Chanyeol dan suaminya yang bodoh itu hanya melihat bayi mereka yang meraung dalam radius sepuluh meter tanpa melakukan apapun. Berdiri bak patung liberty.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun berteriak geram pada suaminya. Chanyeol dengan perlahan mendekat kearah Mercy, ragu-ragu menyentuhnya seakan anak bayi itu ular berbisa yang akan menerjangnya. Akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil. Perlahan tapi pasti lelaki itu membawa Mercy yang menangis kedalam pelukannya. Dan Mercy mendadak diam dan bergelung nyaman didada bidang ayahnya. Begitulah awal mula mereka menjadi dekat satu sama lain. _Daddy_ adalah nama pertama yang diucap Mercy ketika berusia satu setengah tahun dan akhirnya Baekhyun rela menjadi nomor dua. Chanyeol adalah segalanya bagi keduanya. Mercy selalu menyebut _Daddy, Daddy_ dan bukannya Baekhyun sebagai Appanya. Mercy sangat mencintai _Daddy_ -nya. Bahkan sampai usianya menginjak tiga. Ia tetap bergantung pada Chanyeol dan bukan Baekhyun. Walaupun Ia mencintai kedua orang tuanya dengan sama besar.

.

.

Baekhyun datang kerumah keluarga Park untuk menjemput Mercy yang dititipkan disana.

Saat akan menyeberang jalan, Baekhyun menggandeng erat tangan Mercy. Diujung jalan ada motor sport yang sengaja melaju kearah Baekhyun dan anaknya. Dan Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan tangan panjang yang tiba-tiba menggendong anaknya dan menarik lengan Baekhyun bersamaan. Itu Chanyeol.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Baekhyun bertanya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, malah menatap motor sport itu dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemukannya? Bagus. Jebloskan Ia kepenjara. Dia baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada anak dan istriku. Buat dia mendekam lama. Karena aku tak bisa berada disekitar keluargaku dalam waktu dekat."

.

.

Chanyeol bangun dengan terengah seperti habis lari marathon. Keringat bercucuran dan basah menempel pada sprei. Baekhyun khawatir. Akhir-akhir ini Ia selalu menemukan Chanyeol yang tidur disofa atau diruang kerja lelaki itu. Baekhyun bingung karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol berubah jadi _workaholic_.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya. Jangan khawatir."

.

.

Chanyeol marah besar. Saat pulang kerja lelaki itu tak menemukan putri kecilnya. Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan bahwa Mercy merengek ingin tidur dengan neneknya jadi Baekhyun mengantar Mercy ke Busan siang tadi. Tapi Chanyeol malah semakin menggila. Lelaki tinggi itu terus mengatakan 'ini tak boleh terjadi' dan 'aku harus melindungi keluargaku' berulang-ulang. Membuat Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun mendekat kearah suaminya dan memberikan kecupan hangat agar suaminya bisa tenang. Tetapi Chanyeol malah membalas kecupan itu dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun. Membawa lelaki mungil itu kedalam ciuman panas yang memabukkan. Baekhyun terlena. Mereka jatuh diatas sofa dan tangan Chanyeol menyusup masuk kedalam kaos Baekhyun, menggoda _nipple_ merah itu. Baekhyun melenguh dan bergerak tak nyaman dibawah Chanyeol, jadi Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka lagi. Saling melumat dan bertukar saliva. Dan meneruskan ke jenjang yang lebih intim. Sedikit melupakan masalah yang mereka hadapi. Chanyeol khususnya.

.

.

Chanyeol mengunci pintu keluar dan menyita kuncinya. Baekhyun marah dan mengumpati Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada naik bus Baek. Tidak."

"Ini hari kasih sayang Yeol. Kita harus menjemput Mercy dirumah ibu dan merayakannya bersama."

Chanyeol mondar-mandir dengan meremas rambutnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Urus saja pekerjaan laknat mu itu." Baekhyun marah. Ia buru-buru pergi untuk kerumah ibunya, mendatangi putri kecilnya. Chanyeol panik. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun untuk menghentikannya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan melangkah keluar. Aku yang akan membawanya kemari. Tunggu aku."

Chanyeol terburu untuk pergi tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki tinggi itu melupakan jaketnya. Lelaki itu tak perduli, asal jangan Baekhyun yang mengalaminya.

Chanyeol tahu Ia bodoh. Ia mengetahui kejadian itu. Tapi Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun mengalaminya.

' _Selamat tinggal cintaku._

 _Aku harus meninggalkanmu._

 _Maafkan aku.'_

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

.

.

.

 _Chanyeol terus menerus memimpikan hal yang sama. Byun Baekhyun._

 _Lelaki mungil itu selalu datang di mimpinya. Awalnya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Heol! Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti jika yang kau mimpikan adalah masa depan? Dengan orang yang juga tak kau kenal? Tetapi Chanyeol mengalaminya._

 _Di mimpi Chanyeol, lelaki mungil itu akan menikah dengannya dan memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik bernama Mercyana Park._

 _Itu terus menerus terjadi saat Chanyeol masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa lelaki mungil yang Ia impikan. Tetapi Chanyeol tak bisa memungkiri, setiap malam selalu memimpikan Baekhyun yang Ia tahu hanya dari mimpi sedikit banyak membuat lelaki itu penasaran dan tertarik. Mata sipitnya, hidung mungilnya, bibir tipisnya, senyum manisnya, rambut halusnya, Chanyeol menyukai itu semua. Apa yang ada didiri Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol selalu menulis apa yang Ia mimpikan tentang Baekhyun saat bangun dari tidur di kertas berwarna hijau muda._

 _Dan akhirnya takdir mempertemukan keduanya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada ditingkat yang sama di universitas. Chanyeol mengetahui itu saat tak sengaja mendengar salah satu teman Baekhyun memanggil lelaki mungil itu. Dan mulai saat itulah Chanyeol menjadi penggemar rahasia Byun Baekhyun. Selalu mengiriminya surat dengan kertas hijau dan amplop baby blue berisi kalimat-kalimat kekaguman._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka menjadi keluarga dan memiliki peri kecil, Mercy seperti keinginan Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol bermimpi ada seseorang yang akan mencelakai Baekhyun dan putri semata wayangnya. Jadi Chanyeol selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik Baekhyun untuk melindungi lelaki mungil itu._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol bermimpi aneh lagi. Ia bermimpi Baekhyun pergi ke Busan menggunakkan bus dan karena pengemudi yang mengantuk bus itu terjerembab ke dalam jurang._

 _._

 _._

 _Ia memimpikan itu setiap malam. Chanyeol bahkan menjadi penggila kerja karena ingin melupakan mimpi itu. Tapi mimpi itu terus datang, kalau itu benar terjadi berarti itu tiga hari lagi._

 _' 14 Februari 2017 01.00PM_

 _Bus menuju busan kehilangan kendali dan terjungkir ke jurang. Ada Baekhyun didalamnya. Itu tak boleh terjadi.'_

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol marah besar kepada Baekhyun karena mengantar Mercy ke Busan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kalau begini Chanyeol semakin tak tenang karena mungkin saja mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata._

 _._

 _._

 _Chanyeol benar menantang maut. Demi Baekhyun. Demi keluarga kecilnya. Ia rela melakukan apa saja. Toh, semua keinginannya telah tercapai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

' _Selamat tinggal cintaku._

 _Aku harus meninggalkanmu._

 _Maafkan aku.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **oOo**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE!**

ini sudah terlalu panjang dan saya gak bisa edit lagi. Lemas bray.

Maaf aja kalo typo

Ini buat yang penasaran kenapa Chanyeol bisa tahu yaa.

Dan saat Chanyeol bilang 'aku tahu' 'aku pernah lihat sebelumnya' itu berarti dia udah mimpiin.

Ya semacam while you were sleeping lah yaa.

Saya dari awal emang udah menyiapkan konsep seperti ini. Saya juga ngerekomen kalian kalo bisa sempetin baca IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE dan RED APPLE FOR B.

Terimakasih.

Mind to review?

Hujat dong hujat. Biar jadi motivasi saya.


End file.
